A New Generation
by CloudSabre
Summary: CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UP!!! It\'s 22 years later and a new Evil has Revived the Goddess and Dragonmaster and turned them Evil. Can the Next Generation of Heroes save the world of Lunar like their parents before them? Please R+R
1. 22 years later...

A New Generation  
  
  
Authors Note: The characters in this story are not mine, they are property of Working Designs. Only the characters I made up are mine (Duh...)  
  
P.S. This story includes JeanxLeo, RonfarxMauri, NallxRuby pairings, even though the first 2 don't show up that often.  
  
  
  
  
Hiro walked along the snowy mountain peak. The air was cool. He had been exploring the landscape a lot lately. Since he first got to the Blue Star, the land had changed greatly. Grass was now seen near the Palace where he lived. Very tiny shrubs had even appeared. It seemed as though the Blue Star was growing faster since he had gotten there...  
  
He had gotten to the palace when he saw his 19-year old son come out. He looked very similar to his Father, he had the same hair and facial looks. He wore similar clothes. He wore a blue tunic like his father. His eyes, however, had been inherited from his mother.  
  
"What's wrong Hiro?", Hiro asked  
"Something's wrong with mom, she seems very tired and scared." his son, also named Hiro, replied. Hiro raced into the small room off of the inner sanctum of the palace. When he opened the door, he saw Lucia, trembling in fear on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong Lucia?" Hiro asked  
"...Its Althena..." she said with a week voice.  
"But...Althena is dead." Hiro said  
Lucia nodded her head, "I know...something is very wrong..."  
  
********************  
  
Tunis emerged from the Serak Palace on a warm sunny day. He had just completed his studies for the day. Tunis was a young man with ear length black hair. He wore a black robe and long gray pants.  
  
Tunis walked into his hometown of Raculi. He had lived there all his life with his parents, Ronfar and Mauri. He always heard stories about how his father had helped save the world from a great evil. He walked into his house near the North end of the town. He saw his father leaning back on a chair with his feet up on a chair. His usual thinking position.  
  
"Hey son, how was it?" He asked  
  
"Not bad" Tunis said as he threw his books on a chair and sat down, " The head priest of said I should be a full fledged Priest in no-time. He said I must've inherited it from you"  
  
"Well, I always did have a knack for being brought up in almost every conversation in that place." Ronfar Replied.  
  
"Where's mom?" Tunis asked  
  
"She's up by the statue, picking flowers for the house." He said. At that moment, Mauri came bursting in the house panting and a panicked look on her face. Ronfar jumped out of his seat  
  
"What's wrong honey?" He asked hastily.   
  
"There were monsters...down...by the statue..." She replied, gasping for breath  
  
"What!?" Tunis exclaimed  
  
"I thought they all stopped attacking people since Zophar died" Ronfar said  
  
Mauri gasped for breath, "I know...I know..."  
  
********************  
  
"Ice Power!" A huge javelin of ice appeared above a teenage girls head. It flew at high speed at a small target. It hit the small red circle in the center.  
  
"Very good Lina" Lemina said.  
  
"Thanks Mom." Said a teenage girl about 17 years old. She had long brown hair and Blue eyes. She wore a long flowing white dress. She had a small pink ribbon in her hair.  
  
"I see you've been keeping up with your practice Lina" Lemina said as they walked back to the magic Guild. "I'm sure you'll pass your magic exams."  
  
"I don't know mom, the teachers have been really strict."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll realize how much potential you have." They walked into the guild. Ramus was at the table cooking dinner. It looked like he was making some kind of green glop.   
  
"Dinner's on dears." Ramus said  
  
"Maybe one of these days I'll actually teach you how to cook, darling," Lemina said. The group shared a round of laughter before they began eating.   
  
All of a sudden, a loud scream was heard from the town followed by other screams. The family ran out to see what was going on. Lemina stopped a civilian who was running down the street.  
  
"What's going on here?" She asked  
  
"The monsters are breaking out of the Cave of trial! Run for your life!" The lady took off again  
  
"Lets go" Ramus ordered. Within minutes, the cave was boarded up and the monster pushed back.  
  
"I thought the monsters couldn't leave the cave, mom." Lina pondered  
  
"They couldn't..."  
  
********************  
  
"Where IS that store..." A young woman had been looking for a store all afternoon. She lived on the outskirts of Meribia, a major port town in the Katarina Zone. She was 20 years old. She wore a white shirt with a blue and gray sash around the waist and over the shoulder. She had Blue eyes and long Green hair; she also had a small horn protruding from the middle of her forehead.  
  
"Ahhh...here it is..." She looked up at the store her mother had sent her to. Her mother had found it the other day and sent her there to do the days shopping. She had forgot, unfortunately, to give her directions. She stepped into the store and began looking for the items when a voice called to her.  
  
"Hey Felicia. How are you?" Felicia turned around. She saw who it was and sighed.  
  
"Oh...hello Joiy." She said  
  
"How are you doing Felicia, I haven't seen you since I moved." He asked. Joiy and Felicia used to be neighbors.  
  
"I'm fine, what have you been doing"  
  
"Well, I've been studying the Blue Dragon Fist Martial arts"  
  
"Really, my mother has been teaching me the same thing..."  
  
"That's interesting, well I have to get going."  
  
"Same here, I have to get this stuff and get back, I've wasted enough time just finding this place." The two said goodbye and Felicia finished her shopping. She walked to the other side of town and walked through her front door.  
  
"Hello Honey," her mother said, "You were gone long"  
  
"Yes, well, you forgot to tell me where the place was" she retorted. "I found it, though and got all the things you asked for."  
  
"Thank you honey" her mother said. At that moment, a man walked through the back door. He was rather tall with a horn coming from his forehead. He had long blue hair with small Gray streaks running through the sides, and tied back into a ponytail. "Done with the wood chopping Leo?" She asked?  
  
"Yes, Jean and I think we are going to be ready when this winter comes." Leo replied  
  
"Good" Jean replied. The two kissed and sat down on the couch.  
  
"The strangest thing happened though...when I was chopping wood, one of the monsters from the mountains came down and stared at me for almost 10 minutes straight."  
  
"That is strange..." Jean started, but at that moment, something jumped through the window. It was one of the monsters from the mountains. Jean ran up to it and attacked,  
Jean hit the monster with a thunderous blow. The monster got back up and attacked. It jumped in the air at Jean.  
  
"Blue Dragon Palm!!" The monster disapperated in mid-air. It was Felicia. She had used one of the attacks that her mother taught her.  
  
"I guess I'm not as strong as I used to be..." Jean said.  
  
"That was the same monster that was staring at me," Leo stated  
  
"The monsters were never THIS aggressive before..." Felicia thought.  
  
********************  
A few days earlier  
  
"Start the incantation." said a mysterious figure. Another figure began chanting some ancient spell. The earth began to shake. The two graves began to tremble. When the figure stopped chanting a great clap of Thunder ripped through the sky. Suddenly, two figures started to emerge from the graves. The Male had short Brown hair and green eyes; the female had long blue hair and blue eyes.  
  
"It worked! It actually worked! Now that the Goddess and the Dragonmaster have been revived, they will do our bidding! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" The figure yelled with a maniacal voice. "Good work Uri, you shall be greatly rewarded...  
  
  
Authors Note: I don't know if this chapter was too short or not, if it is, I'll try to make the next few longer. I may not be able to update as often as I'd like,(I kinda rushed through this chapter) but I will try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Motivation

A New Generation  
Chapter 2: Motivation  
  
  
Uri walked into his master's dark, dank chamber. He walked into the center of the room. His master was standing on a raised platform at the end of the room. His back was turned. Uri got onto one knee and put his right fist to the ground. He bowed his head quietly. "Master, you have called for me?" He asked  
  
"Yes," said the master in a deep slow voice. " I have a request of you."  
  
"What is it master?" Uri asked  
  
"I am trusting you with the responsibility of capturing a few warriors. These where once great heroes who have now aged and have lost much skill, so therefore it will not be too difficult." The master replied  
  
"Yes master...I shall bring them back to you, dead or alive." said Uri  
  
"No! You needn't kill them. I would much rather have them alive" The master said.  
  
"Yes sir." Uri replied. He then stood up and began to leave, but the master called to him.  
  
"Remember, do not take them too lightly. You are my most trusted, and faithful servant...don't disappoint me..." The master said with a slight hiss.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Tunis paced back and forth in the main room of his house in Raculi. He had been thinking about the monster attack that happened the other day. Unfortunately, his mother had been badly poisoned by one of the monsters and his father and him could not come up with a strong enough healing spell to cure her, only strong enough to keep her alive. His father walked out of the room where his mother was resting.  
  
"Well...I managed to get her to sleep," his father said as he sat down on his chair, "If only there were some way to tell how long this Poison will last."  
  
"I've checked with the head Priest at Serak Palace and he never even knew such a strong poison even existed"  
  
"Well...I'm going to go out and get some healing herbs to help your mother when she wakes up" Ronfar said as he got up from his chair.  
  
"Ok" said Tunis with a tired tone. He had been exhausted from all the work he had done. He had had to gather firewood and all sorts of antidotes in hope of breaking the poison. He got out of his chair and went into his parent's room. He saw his mother sleeping on the bed. He silently prayed she would get better soon. He then heard a voice outside of his house.  
  
"Get off' a me!" Someone yelled. It was his father. Tunis looked out the window to see a group of men surrounding his father trying to grab him. His father was holding them off, but he knew he couldn't hold out in his old age. Tunis ran to the closet where his father kept a Mace he had used many years ago. He searched around until he felt the sharp spikes on the fat end of the mace. He grabbed it and ran outside.   
  
When he got outside, 3 of the men were holding His father. "So...you are the Legendary Ronfar," One of the men said as he walked toward Ronfar. The man was rather big with a black tank-top shirt and black hair. He had piercing Hazel blue eyes that seemed a bit hazy. He grabbed him by the hair. "I thought you would have been more of a challenge to capture..." He said. Ronfar spat in his face. The man then punched him in the face. At this, Tunis raced for the man. He swung the mace and made a clean blow to the head of the man, who fell to the ground.   
  
"Unconscious ..." Tunis thought. He ran for the 3 men. He gave an overhand blow to one of them and cracked the skull. Blood flew to the ground. One of the other men ran at him. He hit him in the stomach with the handle and gave him a swift upward blow to the chin with the handle. The third one threw the unconscious Ronfar to the ground and pulled a knife on Tunis. As Tunis was getting ready to lunge, He felt something hard connect with the back of his head. Tunis fell to the ground.   
  
"Take Ronfar back to the palace. Leave the boy"  
  
"Yes, master Basla," was the last thing Tunis heard before he passed out.  
  
  
When Tunis came to, he realized he was in a bed in the mayor's home. He pulled the blankets off his body and the moist towel off his head and walked into the living room.  
  
"Ahhh...Tunis m'boy, how are you feeling?" He heard the mayor call from the corner of the room.  
  
"Fine, but my head is throbbing..." Tunis replied with a moan.  
  
"You took a serious blow to the head, you probly have a slight concussion. I would take it easy."   
  
"Wait," Tunis remembered bits and pieces of what happened the day before, but it just occurred to him why it had happened. "Where is my Father!?" Tunis asked  
  
"He was taken away by some strange men. I have no idea where he might be..."The mayor replied. Tunis began to walk out the door. The mayor ran after him. "Wait m'boy, where are you going?" The mayor asked.  
  
"I have to find my dad!" Tunis said.   
  
"But that's crazy! You have no idea where he may be, and you aren't anywhere near strong enough to fight those men again, and...and..." Tunis glared at the mayor. "...and I can tell your going to go no matter how much I tell you not to."  
  
"Mr. Mayor, I need you to watch over my mother while I'm gone. Promise me!" Tunis said.  
  
"Yes m'boy... you take care of yourself out there." The mayor said.  
  
"I will..." Tunis replied.  
  
Tunis went home to pack his things. He brought the Mace, (he had washed the blood off of it) A change of clothes, some food, and about 2000 silver. He kissed his mom goodbye and left Raculi behind. He knew where he was going. He would go see a friend of his fathers. A friend he hadn't seen for many years.   
  
A friend named Nall  
  
********************  
  
Ramus walked into the magic guild. He climbed the stairs to the 5th floor. He turned the corner and walked into his families' chambers. He saw his wife Lemina sitting at a desk in the corner wearing her reading glasses and going over some documents. "Well," he began, "I was able to calm down most of the townspeople, but some of them are still very on-edge." He sat down on the easy chair and reclined it.  
  
"That's good. Ya' know, I still don't know why those monsters were able to break out of there In the first place..." Lemina said without looking up from her papers.  
  
"Maybe they just wanted to get out..." Ramus said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"No, there was a strong magic spell put on the cave so that the monsters inside couldn't get out no matter how hard they tried."  
  
"Well then how were they able to break the spell?"  
  
"They didn't, the monsters in the cave weren't strong enough to break such a strong spell. There must've been some kind of disturbance in the magic atmosphere of the planet."  
  
"What could've caused that?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." the two sat there for a moment in silence.  
  
"So what is that, honey?" Ramus asked, trying to break the awkwardness.  
  
"It's a report on the growth of classes in the guild." Lemina answered. Before Ramus could answer, Lina walked in, she was beaming. "Why so happy?" Lemina asked.  
  
"I passed my first magic exam!" Lina exclaimed. She ran up and hugged her mother and father.  
  
"Congratulations, honey" her father said  
  
"Yes, congratulations" her mother said  
  
"I'm going to go down into the main chamber and talk with my friends. "She said as she began to run out of the room.  
  
"Have fun!" she heard her mother call from their chambers. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard the sound of shattering glass. She paused and listened longer. She heard a scream. It was coming from he chambers.  
  
"Mother!" Lina called as she ran up the stairs and back into her chambers. She ran through the door, almost knocking it off its hinges, and into the main room. She saw a few men, one holding her mother from behind, a hand over her mouth. He was skinny and pale. He had Blonde hair tied into a small ponytail. He wore a long black robe that fell to his ankles. He carried an evil grin. Lina looked to the corner of the room to see her father, cut up and slightly bloody from the shattered glass. He staggered up and approached the man.   
  
"Let her go now!" He yelled.  
  
"I think not, you see, my master needs her out of the way..." The man replied. Ramus lunged at the man. Ramus ran straight at him but ended up going right through him. He teleported behind Ramus. He raised his staff and with a sickening thud, hit Ramus on top of the head so hard, the staff almost broke. The man then looked at Lina and smiled. He then cast a shield spell over Lina so the she couldn't move. "Well, it was nice meeting you and your family, but I really must get going, you there!" He pointed to one of the people that were with him "Take her" He handed Lemina to the man  
  
"Yes, master Cadra..." The man spoke. Cadra chanted a spell and in a flash the men, and Lemina, were gone.  
  
A pound sounded on the door. A voice called from the other side." Mrs. Lemina! Master Ramus! Ms. Lina!" The door was hit a few more times when a loud crack sounded. The door broke in two and a montage of guards, led by Black Wizard Borgan, flooded into the room. Upon seeing Lina, Borgan imidiatly cast a dispel spell. The shield faded and Lina fell to the ground. A few guards had already brought her father to the infirmary.  
  
"What happened here?" Borgan asked.  
  
"Some men...broke in and kidnapped mother..." Lina said weakly.  
  
The next morning, Lina packed her bags. She was going to look for her mother. Her father had suffered a really bad injury and was in a coma. She was sneaking out of the guild to do this, however, if anyone knew she wanted to leave to do what she was doing, the would place her under house arrest. Only one person new where she was going, Borgan. They had talked alone last night about it. She told Borgan what she planed and although he was reluctant about the idea at first, he eventually agreed to help her. He had said the only reason he would help her was because her determination reminded him so much of her mother.  
  
Borgan would distract the guards that had watched the city since the incident and she would be able to leave. She had a game plan. She remembered a place her mother had taken her when she was little. A place with lots of other children running around and playing and having fun. A place called Taben's Peak...  
  
********************  
  
"Well, all the windows are boarded up..." Leo walked through the front door after driving the last nail through the wall, "That should hold the monsters off for a while."  
  
"Why are the monsters so aggressive lately, dad?" Felicia asked while her father sat down.  
  
"I don't know, this is the first time in many years that they have acted this aggressive. The last time they were aggressive was..." Leo trailed off and seemed to shudder at the thought of what he was thinking of. "Where's your mother?" He asked, trying to put his previous thought away.  
  
"She went into town to get some supplies. I offered to go, but she said she didn't want me traveling so far with the monsters acting up lately."  
  
"Well, when she gets back, tell her I'm out back chopping some more wood." Leo said as he started to walk outside.  
  
"Yes, father." Felicia said in a murmured voice. As her father left she couldn't help but think about what had made the monsters aggressive the last time. Her parents never talked about it, which made her even more curious. She once overheard her parents talk about it and heard the name "Zophar", but then her mother saw her and ended the conversation. She tried to think about who "Zophar" was, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her fathers voice from out back.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" her father yelled. Felicia jumped out of her chair and ran out back, when she opened the door she saw 4 men, all wearing the same gray Tunic and a white mask. She saw her father put one hand on the hilt of his blade. Felicia then heard a very familiar voice.   
  
"I wouldn't do that, White knight Leo..." the voice said. It came from behind the men. The 4 men separated and the man walked out from behind them. Felicia then realized why it was so familiar.  
  
"Joiy?!" Felicia said with disbelief. "What are you doing!?" Joiy glanced at Felicia.  
  
"Well, well, look at this, the whole family together..." Joiy said with a sneer.  
  
"What do you mean?" Felicia asked. Joiy moved to the side and a 5th person walked forward holding Jean. Leo saw this and snapped.  
  
"You!!!" Leo yelled. He lifted his blade and dashed at Joiy. But Joiy was too fast. In a quick moment, Joiy unsheathed a short sword and drove it through Lo's gut. Leo fell to the ground, passed out. Seeing this, Felicia ran at joiy in a fit of anger. She went for a punch, but Joiy moved and hit her hard on the back of the head. Felicia was conscious only long enough to hear Joiy take her parents away...  
  
  
The next morning, Felicia left Her house and headed East. She was headed for a place her parents took her as a child. A place with many kids. A place where she would meet with a friend of her parents.  
  
  
Nall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I'm sorry this took m so long to get up, but I've been really busy this summer. The next chapter will include NallxRuby, so rejoice ^_^  
  



	3. Rendezvu

A New Generation  
Chapter 3:Rendezvu  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sky was full of clouds, the birds were chirping, the sun was gently rising. Sights, sounds and smells tickled the senses. The sight of Morning dew gently rolling off the Evergreen trees. The sound of Birds chirping and squirrels squeaking. The smell of fish frying on the griddle...  
  
Nall stopped walking almost immediately and smelled the air again  
  
"Halibut, my favorite..." Nall said almost drooling. He ran in the direction of the smell of fish. He ran past the daycare room and the bunks. He ran right to where one of the kids was cooking, on the main deck.  
  
"Mornin' Nall" the kid said from behind the stove. "I made you your favorite"  
  
Nall almost inhaled the fish while he took the biggest whiff of its aroma. He wanted nothing else than to eat it at that moment, but a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Where's Ruby?" Nall asked  
  
"She went outside this morning a little bit before you woke up. She said she wanted to see the newly grown trees." The kid replied.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Put that on a plate for when I get back." Nall said before walking toward the entrance of the tree house.  
  
"Sure thing Nall" the child said.  
  
********************  
  
As he walked through the forest, His thoughts turned to Alex and all his friends He was reminded of the time when they were in the forest of illusion on their way to the Black Dragon. He was reminded of when Alex became the Dragon Master. That was the happiest moment in both of their lives.   
  
A tear began to roll down his cheek when someone jumped out from behind a big bush right in front of him. The girl had Crimson colored eyes and short amber hair. She was wearing a white tunic with a red sash around the waist. She had short white pants and brown shoes.  
  
"Hey Nall" the girl said "what's up?"  
  
"I came out here to find you Ruby" Nall said while turning a little red. Ever since they had changed Ruby into a Human form a few weeks ago, he couldn't help but realize how incredibly beutiful he found her. He never told her how he felt, and probly never will.  
  
"Nall? What are you staring at?" Ruby asked suddenly. Nall realized he was staring at her. He quickly looked away  
  
"Sorry about that, I must've dazed off..." Nall said, very embarrassed.  
  
"Ahh, its ok. Lets head back to the tree house."  
  
"Sure thing" Nall said. As they were walking through the woods, a rolling imp jumped out of the trees. It rolled toward Nall and hit him in his face. Nall drew the sword off his back. It was Kyle's sword. He had this sword in storage in case something had ever happened to Althena's sword, which of course was now on the Blue Star. He waited for the imp to come closer before he took a big swipe. But the imp moved! It then attacked Nall again knocking him off his feet. The rolling imp was going to attack again when it suddenly burst into a big flame. It then fell over dead.  
  
Nall was puzzled at first but then looked over to Ruby who was short of breath and was holding her hand out; smoke was rising from her hand.  
  
"Did you do that Ruby?" Nall asked with a surprised expression on his face.  
  
"Yes" ruby said in between breaths  
  
"How" Nall asked.  
  
"Well, A few days ago I found an old book in the library and decided to read it. It was a spell book that was originally from Vane. It taught a few Fire spells and I read it. When that thing attacked I just remembered one of them and casted it on the imp." Ruby explained.  
  
"Well it's a good thing you read that book or I wouldn't be around congratulating you right now. I don't get it, The monsters out here were never this strong..." Nall said  
  
"I say we don't worry about it and get back to the tree-house before we're attacked again." Ruby suggested  
  
"Good idea"   
  
********************  
  
As Nall and Ruby walked into the tree house, they were greeted by a rush of Dragon kids. "What's going on?" Nall asked.  
  
"Some lady is here to see you." One of the kids said. "She's waiting inside, in the dining area"  
  
"That's weird" Ruby said as they were walking toward the mess hall, "We never usually have visitors..."  
  
"I know, I wonder who it is," Nall asked to himself. Nall and Ruby walked into the mess hall and saw a teenage girl sitting at one of the tables. She had long brown hair and a long white dress. She looked over at Nall and Ruby and stood up.  
  
"Are you Nall," she asked  
  
"Yes, that's me" Nall answered back.  
  
"My name's Lina. I'm assuming you know my mother, Lemina?" Lina asked  
  
"Oh!" Nall said surprised. "Your Lemina's daughter? The last time I saw you you were up to my waist"  
  
"Well, it's been a long time since that. Listen, I'd love to just chat, but I have some serious business here." Lina said. Nall and Ruby sat down on one of the benches across from Lina and she began her story. "About 2 days ago, some men broke into the magic guild. They kidnapped my mother and put my father in a coma." Lemina said with a sad look on her face.  
  
Nall and Ruby both looked at each other and back to Lina. "Did you get a good look at their faces?" Ruby asked  
  
"Well, they were all wearing masks except one. He was kind of scrawny with scraggily blonde hair. He wore a blue robe. I've never seen him before, what would he want with my mother?"  
  
"Well, I can tell you traveled far, so I'll bring you to the resting quarters." Ruby said  
  
"Yes, thank you" Lina said while walking off with Ruby  
  
********************  
  
"Mr. Nall! Mr. Nall!" a child yelled running after him" Nall recognized the child. He was the one who was always standing near the entrance "Spying".  
  
"What is it Johny?" Nall asked  
  
"Someone else is here" Johnny said, short of breath.  
  
"Someone else?" Nall wondered. It was odd enough that one person showed up this year. Now they had 2 in the same day. "Bring me to them." Nall commanded.  
  
The 2 walked up to the entrance of the tree house. "There she is." Johnny said while pointing toward a woman standing near the entrance. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue and gray sash around the waist. She had long Green hair, but the most noticeable thing about her was a small horn protruding from the middle of her forehead. Nall took one look and realized who it must be. He walked up to her. She was leaning against a wall. She looked up and noticed him walking toward him.  
  
She began to speak, "Hello Nall, I don't know if you remember me or not but..."  
  
"Of course I do," Nall interrupted, "Your little Felicia, Jean and Leo's daughter  
  
"Right"  
  
"So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, it's about my two parents... a few days ago, some people broke into our house and kidnapped my parents" she bit her lip when the thought of Joiy crossed her mind.  
  
"Really!" Nall said with a very surprised look. "Now all that's left is Ronfar and Mauri..." He said in a half whisper. Felicia being half beast-woman, of course had exceptionally good hearing.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked.  
  
Nall looked up in surprise, not thinking Felicia would have heard him. "Oh, Well, the daughter of two of your parents friends is here. She said the same thing that you claimed." Nall answered.  
  
"...and who would that be?" she asked.  
  
"Lina"  
  
"I'm not too sure if I remember her. It sounds familiar though..."  
  
"She's in the other room, if you'd like to meet her." Nall offered.  
  
"That sounds good, maybe we could figure out what's going on here..."   
  
Nall and Felicia walked into the back of the tree house, where all the bedrooms were. Lina was waiting...  
  
  
********************  
  
"So both your parents were kidnapped, along with my mother...' Lina explained too herself. She fell back into the bed thinking of something. Felicia was sitting on a bed opposite to the one where Lina sat. Nall was leaning against a wall near Felicia. Ruby leaning back in a chair next to him.  
  
"Yes and according to Nall, there are two more soon to be attacked..." As soon as Felicia finished her sentence opened. A young man walked in. He closed the door behind him and looked directly at Nall.  
  
"You must be Nall. One of the little ones told me you were in here." The young man said.  
  
"Yes, and you must be Tunis..." Nall said quickly.  
  
"Y-yes...how did you know?" Tunis said sounding surprised.  
  
"I knew your parents, and you when you were a little boy." Nall said.  
  
"Oh, well that explains it. Well the reason I came here is because..."  
  
"I know why you're here, Tunis. You're parents were kidnapped, huh?"  
  
"No, just my father..." Tunis shot a puzzled look at Nall. "Wait, h-how did you know that?!  
  
"Maybe I can read minds, or maybe I can just smell a conspiracy here."  
  
"I wish someone would tell me what the hell's going on." Nall Felicia, and Lina filled Tunis in on their own points of the story and summarized what happened.  
  
"So, basically," Felicia began, "someone is kidnapping our parents because they were the heroes who saved the world from a guy named Zophar 23 years ago."  
  
"That's right..." Nall said, "The only other ones that helped of course aren't here anymore..." Someone burst into the room. It was Johnny.  
  
"Mr. Nall, Ms. Ruby, there's someone else here. He's out in the main hall."  
  
(Who could it be) Nall thought. "Thank you Johnny." Johnny nodded and left the room.   
  
"Who do you think it is?" Ruby asked.   
  
"I don't know, but lets go see. You all can come if you want."  
  
They all got up and walked out into the main hall. They saw another person there talking to one of the kids. When Ruby saw the person, her face positively beamed.  
  
"Hiro!"  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Authors Note: aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! That was too short! Sry I'll try to make it up in the next few chapters. Sry I haven't updated in a very long time, but with my freshmen year starting, I haven't had much free time. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue, but I came back a week ago and saw the reviews. I then decided that as long as I have people who enjoy my work, I would continue it. So big thanks to all those who reviewed. Remember, if I keep getting reviews. Maybe I'll make some new fics :). It may take a while to get ch.3 up. Unfortunately I haven't come up with many good ideas for the rest of the story yet. So anyone with suggestions is urged to E-mail them to me. 


End file.
